creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
/Archive 1/__NEWSECTIONLINK____NOWYSIWYG__ If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. __TOC__ CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL I'm guessing that my pasta either didn't meet up with your standards, or it was too cliche'. Either way I fixed mine and I would like to publish it. I'm sorry if this was the issue but I believe that I corrected it. Can you please allow me to post my improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 10:13 November 11, 2013 : Post a copy of the improved pasta offsite for us to review first. I recommend using Pastebin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, where exactly offsite do I post the improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 11:15, November 11 2013 : Ah, nevermind, here it is. http://pastebin.com/nMxu4wi0 Blake2 (talk) 07:38, November 12, 2013 The Simpsons: Tapped Out (Evil Homer) I thought that this story was pretty uniqe, I don't understand why it was deleted. Was it the title, was it because I metioned EA or the game itself? I'd love to have the story back up and if there's anything that I could change on it then I'd be more than happy to. Lordus (talk) 08:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Only Dreams Now Hey, my first story, Only Dreams Now, got deleted. I believed it to have been rather good quality and it was a completely original story. If it cant be restored, I would atleast ask that I recieve another copy of it and possibly some feedback. --FlutterShyGuy (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC)FlutterShyGuy The Damnation of Isaac I don't know why my pasta was deleted, I felt that I put in effort into making it. I didn't use cliches or anything like that. Everything in it was something that could have happened in the game. I don't know, just please reconsider the deletion? I understand you're doing a cleansing of the video game section, but they aren't that many BoI creepy pasta anyway, there hasn't been a bar set for them. Give mine, or at least some of the others a chance as well. I understand that quality is an important feature to the site, but if you don't have a few of each, no one will aspire to say "I can do better than that." and many people wouldn't try. I'm off the soapbox now, but I'd like to hear feedback. Superlife95 (talk) 15:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Super Fallout 3 Numbers Station Although I didn't actually write this pasta, I found out it was deleted and decided to try for an appeal. Fallout 3 Numbers Station was a videogame creepypasta involving the idea that after meeting certain conditions, one could hear a strange station come up on the Pipboy's radio that only played back numeric codes. It was a decent pasta; it wasn't gory, but the information that developed about the station made the reader feel unsettled and creeped out. It's not mine, but I feel that it was a good pasta that should have stayed despite the blanket ban on videogame pasta. Please consider Fallout 3: Numbers Station for appeal. Thank you.No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! (talk) 22:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) : Bit of a slip-up on my part; I originally intended to remove this from the batch delete list. Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, restored. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The picture in the wall Hi, i wrote "The picture in the wall", i'm not saying it's good, but i would like to know why it has been deleted, two users had edited my post, and i couldn't seen what they had changed, and i'm brazilian and i have dificulties to translate it to english. Well, please answer it. LOLSKELETONS have deleted my pasta. My creepypasta of binding of isaac has been deleted multiple times :( : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Jessica the Hood Hey I wanted to know if you get put my story back up, I made this story especially for halloween day and put a good amount of effort into it. If their are similarities between my story I do apologize because that was not my intention, as far as I knew when writing it I thought I was submitting an original story. If the reason that it was deleted was because it didn't get put in the article listing for J then I must apologize once again, I don't know if the site layout is new or if I'm just ignornant but I looked all over the site and wasn't able to find the article listing for alphabetical order. I was only able to find the article listing for user names so I thought that might be enough. Please get back to me on this when you can and thank you for your time. User:Darkwolf6666 A Hetalia creepy-pasta I just want to know why you deleted it. Dude what the heck! Come on man, this was a real creepypasta that took me a whole hour to make! Dude, I mean really! What the heck! It wasn't even a whole 5 minutes before you deleted it! Jeez! DOT.exe It was a good pasta. Why was it deleted? Can't you move it offsite? FokkerTISM (talk) 10:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The Ghost of Jack the Ripper I am the maker of "The Ghost of Jack the Ripper" and I was wondering why exactly it was deleted? I see nothing wrong with the contents or story of this. After all, it was only part 1 (I was not able to complete it all and I planned on making more parts to it to leave people on a cliffhanger). So please reply on what exactly was wrong with it and what I can do to make it better.. DarkLegionXXX (talk) 19:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well : It should be noted that we do not accept unfinished pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It was complete, it was Part 1 and I was going to make a Part 2, Part 3 etc.. Or you could say Chapters... so I will name it "The ghost of Jack the Ripper: Chapter 1". It DOES say we are allowed to do that. ::DarkLegionXXX (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well ::: I just removed that section of the rule, as it was outdated and frankly more trouble than it's worth. Please complete the story and then submit an appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Clown's Room Why did you delete my story, The Clown's Room? It was an original story with an original video I made to accompany it. This is unfair as I worked hard on this. The Woodman I have no idea why my pasta was deleted...I checked for grammar errors and misspellings, and i think it was a great pasta. A little boy with an axe isn't cliche, i've never heard of the idea of a boy dropping an axe until the head hits the ground and everyone dissapearing without a trace...so...i'm sorry if this sounds rude, but this is my first pasta, so it's gonna be a little bad. TheWoodman (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Devil of the Pine Barrens I tried to make it up to par with this site's standards. I worked on the general structure of it so that it would be better than its predecessor. I would like it if you could undelete it. If it isn't on par with this site's standards, I will improve on it.Dinner111 (talk) 20:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Raven-master I wrote this pasta a couple of days ago, and when i came back to edit it, i found it had been deleted. I checked all rules, and made sure it was allowed, and the copy that was deleted was not finished, as it was a rough draft, i planned to rewrite it, but i did not have a chance for awhile, hence why it was up for awhile. im asking for a chance to rewrite it the way i wanted, please put it back up. Definesurvival (talk) 20:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Reason Why Gallery Pictures Deleted I just discovered some pictures of marine worms and bone-like twigs I put up on the regular gallery has just been deleted. I would like to know the reason for this decision. --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Was the deletion reason for any of them "unused"? One of our admins, Prince(ss) Platinum, routinely deletes images in . :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they had that "Unused" label. What does that category mean exactly and why are such images deleted? Someone just didn't like the subject matter or were the images deleted for more room? --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) : It means they weren't used on any pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :: So if I were to upload pictures to the gallery again, I would either have to them submitted to the Monster Gallery or use them quickly as illustrations, thus preventing them from being deleted as "Unused?" --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:51, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Sonic 3 - What Happened to Tails? I really don't understand why my post was deleted. I think it was rather well thought out and unique for the most part. I also think it was realistic enough to believe and has just the right level of eerieness that doesn't go over the top. I even included a picture to accompany it. I put a lot of effort into making this, so I'm curious to know what's apparently wrong with it. I understand the deletion of creepypastas that are too similar to another or are too trite, but yet I'm still seeing countless takes on the Tails Doll and other things that are done to death. It doesn't add up to why mine got the axe. --SubliminalOvercast (talk) 06:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mutilated Martin Creepypasta: Mutilated Martin: Was my Pasta too cliche? If so, I've made quite a few improvements. Or, maybe, It was badly written? May I please have you either undelete it, or let me repost it on here? If not, can you possibly tell me what was wrong with it? I really actually liked this pasta, and thought it was well written, but then again, don't all people think their stories are well written? Anyways, will you please send me some feedback? For somereason my pasta was deleted. I dont know why, either because it sucked, or it didnt seem original, but i'd just like to have it back to share with some friends. ZuriathonZuriathon (talk) 04:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Smackdown vs Raw 2666 hello, I was the writer for smackdown vs raw 2666. I noticed that it was deleted and I'm here to find out why exactly. I'm not upset just confused, the story had a 4 out of 5 star rating and two positive comments (and a random statement), so it couldn't have been that bad. Perhaps the reason was for copywrite issues or my inactivaty. If you bring it back, that'll make me happy. If you keep it deleted, I'll understand. If you do keep it deleted, can you atleast tell me why exactly so I won't feel so left in the dark. Thank you. Omega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Omega88XOmega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : It might have something to do with the fact that I've been mass deleting video games pastas in an effort to raise the abysmal quality level of the video games category. Oh, and the title being "Smackdown vs Raw 2666". I will try to look over it again when I have the time though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) NIGHT NIGHT was my first story and unfortunately I lost its backup file. I want to know why it was deleted. And I was also looking forward to showing it to my friends. Please tell me why it was deleted. Adamwalker (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Hey,I'd like to know why my pasta by the name of "Another Life" has been deleted twice,if you could respond,I'd be eternally grateful to know what I'm doing wrong. Julcek (talk) 09:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :# This is not a place for asking why your pasta was deleted. It's a place for contesting deletion(s). :# It was deleted because it didn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:04, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Little Miss Mary My first pasta I would like to know why it was deleted. I had thought it out, went over it a thousand times. I wanted to show some of my friends. If I broke a rule or something like that, please tell me and i will correct it. I would love for it to be undeleted. I hope I havent wasted your time, Sincerely LittleMissMary732 Please reply LittleMissMary732 (talk) 03:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Sorry if I'm getting annoying ^^; I can understand why you deleted it the third time,I failed to capitalize the title correctly. However,the first two times it was capitalized as the quality standards state,I don't think it was a wall of text either time and I tried my best when it came to the grammar since English isn't my first language. I would love to know what I have to change for it to not get deleted. Julcek (talk) 06:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) my story Candace's revenge got deleted i was new and finally getting started to post here i was only making this work for the first time and if you could bring it back up i would appreciate it please and thank you Candace's Revenge Deletiion Appeal Hey I was Trying to make this one alil more better then before my story was worked on very hard and you deleted it come on I followed the rules and I tried to make sure everything was right so If you don't mind I want my story Candace's Revenge put back up please